1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fan braking mechanisms in general, and in particular to an anti-windmilling device for fan blades.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,642,029; 5,428,965; 5,497,632; and 5,562,418, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse fan motor control and braking systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device for preventing damage to the sleeve bearings of a condenser fan motor of a refrigeration unit due to the unwanted rotation of the fan blades when the fan motor is not in operation which leads to both metal fatigue and loss of lubrication in the motor sleeve bearing.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved anti-windmill accessory device that can be installed on existing housings containing a condenser fan, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.